


I got a boo-boo!

by ColorfulReds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, On Set, a bit short, a tiiiiiny bit of ziam, filming kiss you.., larry - Freeform, let us just pretend that whatever I wrote was true, or steal my girl maybe..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulReds/pseuds/ColorfulReds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always "traditional" for people to kiss someone's boo-boo; to help "heal" the bruise.<br/>But what if Harry didn't need the healing?<br/>(He didn't even have a bruise in the first place!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a boo-boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Awh! Larry this time!^^ And I didn't really read this over to check for any errors, but.. Please enjoy!

**Harry's POV**

 

Louis always kisses people. N-not the "make-out" kind of kiss, but the caring and subtle one. He pecks his mum's cheek when he sees her, her sisters, or grandmum.

Even when I told him I pricked my finger, he helped me bandaged it up and gave it a gentle kiss. When he noticed me rub circles around my forehead and temples, he gave me a peck on my forehead. I guess he still does that, ever since he was a child. I believed on it once! I used to give Gemma a kiss on her fingers after she finished helping out in the kitchen, my mum; I still give her son-to-mom kisses whenever I come home, but I guess I don't kiss anyone to make them feel internally, (or maybe externally) better..

But to be honest, I was thankful for whoever Louis got that "kiss belief" from.

Having him give me smooches were quite flattering and.. nice. I had a crush on Louis before, and I  _still_ do, really. And what else could be better than having your secret crush giving you kisses?

It has been years since I actually tried to make a "move". If he doesn't feel the same way, at least he'll know which bed to go to if he feels down in the dumps,  _right?_

So I'm not gonna just stand here, waiting for him to ask me out or to kiss me again..

I'll do my own move!

 

**~~~**

 

**My POV**

 

Harry stood in the dressing room with Lou standing in front of him, putting makeup at his right bottom lip. Making it look like it was a  _bit_ bruised. _  
_

"What're you gonna be doing with a bruised lip anyway, Harry?" Lou asked the taller boy in front of her who was obediently and patiently pouting his bottom lip for the girl to properly make an effect on the right lower corner of his lips.

"Yeah."

"What're you gonna be using it for?"

"It's for my ultimate plan." Harry answered flatly and left it there. But he was mentally smirking evilly at his thought.

By now, you probably know what Harry's "ultimate plan" is, right? If not, then stay tuned.

When Harry walked out of the dressing room, he already spotted a head of chocolate brown hair. He walked slowly over at the boys, who were huddled ahead. When he was a 4 steps away from them, he started walking slowly and started hissing in pain, patting his fingers over his fake bruise and tried to act like he was in actual pain. Surely, the others noticed and scuttled over at the curly haired boy.

"What happened with you, Harold?" Louis quickly asked. Hands on his hips and looking partly confused and partly concerned at the other member.

"I-I got.. It was just an accident." Harry lied, he actually didn't think about what he was going to say when he was plotting this last night.

"Well, ya better put a bandage on tha' or something." Niall suggested and by this point Zayn was already holding back the urge to correct Niall's suggestion.

"Alright, let's call it a day!" Someone boomed loudly, the man's voice echoing throughout the whole set room. Everyone cheered happily at the words and tried to arrange their different equipment in different cases or places that they have.

"You should probably try putting a cold compress for that one, mate." Liam suggested and this time, (as Harry noticed), Zayn looked relieved and swung an arm around Liam in silent appreciation.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Harry answers and nods, still trying to pat his fingers on his lip.

When Niall wanted to change off of his clothes somewhere, Zayn and Liam wanted to head to the dressing room to get some "stuff" that they wanted to get, and soon, it was Louis and Harry left standing face-to-face with each other.

"I-I'll best be on my way, make that compress.." Harry muttered deeply, pointing awkwardly behind him. Of course, even though Harry wanted to leave first, he wasn't going to leave  _alone._ "Why don't I help with tha'?" Louis came up to jog beside him, walking to wherever Harry directed.

They climbed up to their trailer, which Harry sighed in relief at to know that no one was actually there, just them both. Just how Harry planned, (and hoped,  _and_ prayed for).

 

**~~~**

Soon, without anyone doing anything, and Niall was still busy somewhere at the set, and Zayn and Liam? Well.. all they know is that they haven't climbed up on the trailer for awhile now and they actually don't wanna know what those two are doing.

Harry was already advised to take a short nap by Louis, and well, let's just say that no one can argue with Louis Tomlinson. So, by now, Harry was snoring happily on the couch, resting his head on the carefully plushed pillow.

Louis flustered to himself, pacing back in forth while staring down at the tall boy on the couch, and as well as the bruise on his lip. He bit down nervously on his own bottom lip and tip-toed over at the couch. He kneeled on the soft carpeted floor, facing the side of Harry's face.

He leaned over, as quietly and slowly as he could.

Just a peck on the other's rosy and plump lips.

"Just a secret.." Louis whispered to himself and nodded to himself proudly. He walked away and went over at the other end of the trailer.

 

**~~~**

 

Harry might've slept through the whole feeling of the kiss. But just like Sleeping Beauty, just after the whole kiss scene; Harry woke up, just a flutter of his eyes and the feeling of warmth on his lips.

Yep, his plan totally worked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked I, if you did please leave some kudos! This is my first time writing a Larry fic, and hopefully this is a good first time!


End file.
